


Haikyuu texts

by Noyaboop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyaboop/pseuds/Noyaboop
Summary: I'm in class and i understand nothing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Characters and there nicknames

Third years

Daichi-Dead but hot

Suga- Vodka Aunt

Asahi-Jesus

Kiyoko-Goddess

Bokuto-Owl

Kuroo-Rooster

Semi - Emo suga

yaku- Demon senpai

Tendou - Guess monster

Ushijima - miracle boy

Oikawa-Prettykawa

Iwazumi-Iwachan

Hanamaki-Meme

Matsukawa-Meme 2

Second YEars

Ennoshita - ennoSHITa

Narita-Forgotten1

Kinoshita-Forgotten 2

Noya-Rolling THuNDa

TAnaKA-Baldie's basic

Kenma-Kitten

Fukuanga-MR.FreEze

YAmamoto-TiGeR hEad

Akaashi-Pretty boy

Yahaba-Enno twin

Kyoutani-mad dog

Shirabu- SAlty 2

Suna-Sunarin

Atsumu - Im not sangwoo

Osamu-kill me now

Sakusa-Salty 3

First years

Hinata - Sunshine

Kageyama-Milk Boy

Tsukishima-SAlty 1

Yamaguchi - YamaGUCCi

Yachi -Sunflower

Koganegawa - angry bird

Goshiki - BAyAngs

LEv-Russian boy

i think that's all anyways enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before ya'll come for me just know this is not how i see the haikyuu characters

RoLLing THunDA added Dead but hot,Vodka Aunt,and 35 others to a Group chat

Salty 1,Salty 2,and salty 3 left the gc

Rolling thunda:can you guys just add them back

Yamaguchi added salty 1

SAlty 1:Why just why

Guess monster added Salty 2

Salty 2:and you did this for what?

guess monster:why not

Salty 2:why?

guess monster:why not 🙄💅

im not sangwoo added salty 3

Salty 3:no.

im not sangwoo:omi omi!

Salty 3:no.

kill me now:🙃

Salty 3:...

Owl:HEY HEY HEY

Rooster:bro

Owl:bro

Rooster:br-

Kitten:SHUT UP

rooster:did you die on a boss level again

kitten:...

Rooster:i'll be over soon

kitten:get the apple pies

Rooster:already have them

*Kitten and Rooster is offline*

Sunshine:HELLO!

Milk Boy:BOKE HINATA BOKE

Sunshine:BAKA KAGEYAMA BAKA

Sunarin:...no

*sunarin is offline*

kill me now:i got jelly sticks

*sunarin is online*

Sunarin:omw

*sunarin is offline*

im not sangwoo:i-did he just-

kill me now:yes now bye

*kill me now is offline*

EnnoSHITa:wanna get meat buns

Forgotten 2:sure

Forgotten 1:race ya'll there

ennoSHITa:bet.

*forgotten trio is offline*

Baldie's basic:didn't even ask us 

Rolling THunDA:that's just cold 

Sunshine:KAGS,NOYA SENPAi,TANAKA SENPAI LETS SUPRISE THEM AND GO GET MEAT BUNS

Milk boy:ok

RolLing THuNDA:i'm doing something right now sorry shoyo 😔

Baldi's basic:where's asahi

jesus:what do you want you unholy demon

-insert everyone with a suprised emoji-

baldi's basic:i'm hurt 😔

Jesus:i wouldn't be surprised after what i saw yester-

baldi's basic:ANYWAAAYS hinata let's go get some meat buns

Sunshine:ok me and kags are meeting up

Sunshine,milk boy,and baldi's basic is offline

RolLing tHunDa:asahi what did you see

Jesus sent a image

mr.freeze:i always knew ennoshita would top

*everyone agrees*

Vodka aunt:daichi did you get it.

Dead but hot.Yeah.

Vodka aunt:bet i'm coming now

Dead but hot:see you there

Vodka aunt and dead but hot is offline

Meme:tsukishima are you on your way there

Salty 1:yep.I have ushijima with me

Guess monster:wHy?

MIricale boy:everyone needs blackmail at some point

meme:me and mattsun are alomst there.

Salty 1:bet.See you guys there

SAlty 1.Meme,MEme 2,and Miracle boy is offline

RolLing THunDA:...well who wants to see a cat,crow,snake,and fox fight?

Sunarin:who is it today?

RollINg THunDA:Kageyama is yelling at atsumu while hinata trys to stop him kuroo is about to loose his patience with daishou while bokuto trys to calm him down.

Sunarin:bet send the address.

*sunarin is offline*

YamaGUCCi:why did the thing not say that suna was online?

irl

kuroo:do you want me to jump across this table because i don't have all day today ok?!

Daishou:you feeling froggy.LEap

Kuroo:ok then here i come

Suna:nice he watched empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine having to be in a meet with 55 students could not be me. 
> 
> send help.


	3. have some yakulev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before ya'll come for me this is not how i see the haikyuu characters

Russian boy:hellooooooo

Sunshine:hi lev :D

YamaGUCCI:lev how come you're not practicing with lev?

Russian boy:oh he's sleeping :D

[insert a whole bunch of dots]

Dead but hot:lev...how do you know

Russian boy:...

Lev felt something move so he turned his head and saw yaku slowly waking up,"lev you're shaking the whole bed what's wrong"yaku asked turning around to see his boyfriend shaking"lev?"

Russain boy:guys help he woke up

Rooster:BiTcH RUN!

Yaku became curious and looked at lev's phone"why is kuroo telling you to run Lev?."yaku asked with a curious/serious face scooting closer to lev.Lev quickly scooted away and yaku became more curious.Yaku then snatched lev's phone and looked through the messgaes"lev.."lev grabbed his phone and ran

Russian boy:HE"S CHASING ME HELP MEBHJFVJVJHSBVHHHV

Rooster:rip lev

Baldi's basic:may he rest in peices

ROLlING thUnda:put f in chat to pay respects

{everyone but the salty trio and kenma put f}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine posting 3 times a day could not be me 
> 
> imma read ushiten and ennotana fanfics now
> 
> what's your favorite ship mine is ennotana even though it's not cannon :'D


	4. angst 🤩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before ya'll come for me just know this is not how i see haikyuu characters

Goddess:so this is the Group chat yachi?

Sunflower:mhm!

Tiger head: :o

Mr.Freeze:hello!i'm fukuanga :)

Sunflower:hi :)

Goddess:Hi :)

YamaGUCCI:guys help i stole tsukkis favorote dino plush

Salty 1:so it was you!

yamaGUCCI:wait babe i'm sorry

Salty 1:turn around.

YamaGUCCI:oH mY gAiebasbfkdbbzzb

yamaGUCCI and salty 1 is offline

RolLing THUnda:KIYOKO SAA-

Jesus: :>

RollInG thUNda:...

Baldi's basic:i'm not gonna try

EnnoSHITa:good choice :)

Goddess:i have to go bye yachi

Sunflower :Bye kiyoko

Goddess is offline

EnnoSHITa:so when are you going to confess

Sunflower:wha-

MR.Freeze:yeah it's obvious you like her

Sunflower:is it?>///<

Sunshine:you gotta confess sooner or later

Sunflower:ok...what should i do?

rollING THundA:lyric prank

[everyone agrees]

Sunflower:what song?

Mr.FreeZe:Jenny by studio killers

Guess Monster:good choice

EnnoSHITa:^

MR.FreeZe:thanks also do it in dm's i can tell you get embarrassed easily.

Sunflower:ok

sunflower is offline

In yachi and kiyoko dm's

Sunflower:kiyoko darling you're my best friend...

Goddess:oh?i thought yams was

Sunflower: but there's a few things that you don't know..

Goddess: ???

Sunflower:why i borrow your lip stick so often...

Goddess: oh it's fine

Sunflower:i'm using your shirt as a pillow case..

Goddess: oh i- 

Sunflower: i wanna ruin our friendship...

Goddess:we should be lovers instead

Sunflower: >////< i don't know how to say this

Goddess:cause you're really my dearest friend ^^

Sunflower: i-um- kiyoko i-

Goddess:i like you to yachi

MEanwhile in the gC

Semi:ok sooo start sharing how you confessed to your boyfriends starting with karasuno

Vodka aunt:well...me and daichi was walking around at the beach and um..I accidentally said "i love you" and then he said it back then i froze up and was like what?and he turned around stood infront of me and said"i love you to"then he kissed me and ljaljbgjbflkzb,ztnlnl

dEad but hot: :)

Sunshine:that's so cute anyways my turn!kags was being weird and wouldn't talk to me at all and i was sad because i need my dearest setter but anyways at the of practice i saw him heading somewhere that wasn't his home so i quietly followed him he was at cliff at the end of a forest and it was so pretty :D he then started saying "Mom?how do i tell my bestfriend i like him?what if he rejects me?I just want to go up to him and say i love you"and i was a blushing mess i tackled him and told him iiked him to and he was "BOKE HINATA BOKE!!!..i love ypu"

RollIING thUnda: that was so cute i feel a tear

Sunshine:what about you noya san

Rolling THunder: oh yeah you wasn't there when i did it.Well i pretty much yelled YOU GO OUT WITH ME and asahi was like HUH- and i repeated it and he just said yes and tsukishima was laughing so hard i thought he was going to die-

YamaGUCCI: my turn so me and tsukki made a promise to stay together until we die when we was younger and the summer before we started highschool it was a wonderful evening and we was watching the sunset on tsukkis balcony and then he confessed to me and yeah :)

Rolling thunder: Ok tanaka your turn 

EnnoSHITa:we'll go after everyone goes

ROlling THunder:ok Fukurodani's turn

Owl: ok ok!so so Akaashi was ignoring me and i was sad and after a full on week of literally ignoring me 😭😭😭 i went up to him and asked him why was he ignoring me but he just ignored me again and i literally begged him and then suddenly he yelled "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU" and i was like"what?" then he repeated "because i like you..or maybe i love you.." then i said "I LOVE YOU TO AKAASHI" and then we went to his place and watch cloud atlas,Eat strawberry pockys,and cuddle up in a soft blue blanket :)

rolling thunder: so sweet inarizaki x Itachiyama go!

Sunarin:all you have to know is that i confessed and we cuddled 

Im not snagwoo: well...omi omi confessed and i was confused then he started walking away and then i just yelled i love you to and he turned around pulled down his mask and smiled and lord that was hottest thing i seen

Rolling thunder: oh yes that sounds HOT anyways AOBA JOHSAi

meme:we were sending memes to each other then i accidentally sent a i love you meme and mattsun sent one back and boom 

Enno's twin:KYoutani just straight up confessed he was acting like some shy puppy

Oikawa:well i was crying in a corner because of...insults and iwa~chan came up to me and hugged me and told me he loved me and i said i love you to

rolling thunder: i like makkis and mattsuns now NEKOMA

Russian boy: me and yaku were locked in a room and ended up confessing to each other

Mr.FrEEze:well me and Yamamoto was complimenting each other which turned into a complimenting war and he accidentally said i love you and i said i love you to and yeah

Kitten:kuroo..

Rooster:ok well.. If you didn't know kenma use to have a boyfriend but anyways kenma was in a good relationship until his boyfriend started taking advantage of him using him for money,Abusing him,Raping him and well kenma would always come to my house crying he would usually have scars and maybe hickeys all over him and it was staring to worry me.But...one day i was sitting at my table doing chemistry homework but then kenma called me,he was crying and begging me to come over and save him and that he was hiding in the bathroom but soon the line went dead i called the cops and ran to kenma's house kicking the door down.I went to the bathroom throwing the guys out the way and hugging kenma,soon the cops came and took him away and my kitten was safe.

Rolling thunder:the amount of angst

MR.freeze:oh trust me you should hear ennoshita's and tanaka's story

TIger HEad:^ 

Ennoshita:let's start off when i confessed 

Rolling THunder: get ya'll pop corn read we about to hear some angst (no seriously i feel like i might do good on ennotana part)

Ennoshita:this started back when we was first years It was the 3rd of December i was wearing tanaka's sweater because i forgot mine and we was walking to school,on our way there tanaka then said "you know...i think you look better in that sweater than i do"of course i ended up blushing but soon we got to school as we was walking to class kiyoko walked by and i just watched tanaka eyes as she walked by he then whispered "what a sight for sore eyes..brighter than a blue sky..."she had him mesmerized while i...died... I told him i had to use the bathroom and walked there like nothing happened and as soon as i locked myself in a stall i started texting fukuanga

Mr freeze:he said "why would he ever kiss me?i'm not even half as pretty...He gave her sweater "it's just polyester"but he liked her better...i wish i was kiyoko"

Rolling thunder: you did enno wrong bro 

Mr.Freeze:few weeks later enno texted me "Watch as she stands with her holding his hand he Put his arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder But how could I hate her? She's such an angel But then again, kinda wish she were dead

EnnoSHITa:i looked up from my phone and saw kiyoko pass by and tanaka staring at her i took this chance to leave i didn't know where i was walking but i ended up in front of a lake i sat there.I saw something sit next to me and i turned my head and saw tanaka he started speaking"why would you ever kiss me im not even half as pretty he gave her his his sweater it's just polyester but you like her better i wish i was....kiyoko"i froze "that's what you said correct"tanaka asked looking at me.i started stuttering and stuff "i'm sorry enno i don't feel the same"tanaka had said to me i just told him it's ok i can't force you into a relationship and then we parted ways.fast forward we're second years and everything went back to normal until like 5 months ago?i don't but anyways i was walking to the bathroom until i heard tanaka voice "i don't really give a damn about the way you touch me when we're alone..would you hold my hand when's no one home?"he singed i was guessing he was talking about kiyoko so i ignored it and continued walking to the bathroom.few hours later he was mumbling something while doing his work but i was able to hear so i listened "do you like it when i'm away? if i went and hurt my body baby would you love me the same?i can feel all my bones coming back and i'm craving motion"i stopped listening still confused but i went and did my work since class was ending soon.Few days later i decided to go to the lake because it looks pretty and i saw tanaka walking by it singing "oh baby i'm a wreck when i'm without you i need you here to stay,i broke all my bones that day i found you...crying at the lake"he then walked towards me "was it something i said to make you feel like your a burden oh and if i could take it all back i swear that i would pull you from the tide"i stood there and looked at him frozen he paused and stood in front of me and began to speak again "darling when i'm fast asleep i've seen this person watching me saying is it worth it is it worth it tell me is it worth it..."He said as i just stood there trying to say something but nothing came out and as i was about to say something he put his finger over my mouth and singed "Guess there is something, and there is nothing There is nothing in between And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer Watching over me, he's singing"i cut him off and said "she's a she's a lady and i'm just a boy singing she's she's a lady and i'm am just a line without a hook."i said as he stood there but soon hugged me and i hugged him back wetting his shirt with my tears he soon told me "enno i'm sorry i realized that i wasn't in love with kiyoko my whole life i was...in love with you and i know i don't have a chance but i just wanted to sa-"he never finished because i ct him off by kissing him and that is how we got together...

Vodka aunt:....

Dead but hot:...

Prettykawa:i'm crying so hard😭

MEme:fucking same😔

Salty 3:remind me to kill tanaka for being a dumbass🙃

Im not sangwoo:i didn't know that omi omi cared but i don't blame him😭😭😭

kitten:i gotta admit that was sad

[everyone agrees]

YamaGUCCI:tsukki is crying😭😭

sunshine:aren't we all 😭😭😭

Vodka aunt:let's just sleep 

Everyone is offline

forgotten 1:they forgot about us

forgotten 2:yeah

irl 

Ushijima:they forgot about us to tendou

tendou: creator became lazy wakatoshi kun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know i used songs for ennotana they were wish i was heather and line without a hook because i always thought they fit ennotana well.


	5. welcome to the bread bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before ya'll come for me this is not how i see the haikyuu characters

karasuno gc

-EnnoShITA is online-

EnnoSHITA:welcome to the bread bank.we sell bread we sell loafs.

-everyone is online-

Dead but hot:enno are you ok 

EnnoSHITa:we got bread on deck bread on the floor

Vodka aunt:the floor?

ennoSHITa:TOASTED

Salty 1:😀🖐️

Milk boy:STFU

VOdka aunt:don't yell at ennoshita!

Milk boy:listen i just need a baguette and and a brioche

EnnoSHITa:we don't have either of those.you can get the gluten free white bread,the potato bread-

milk boy:wtf is gluten 

salty 1:...dumb.dumb as hell.

milk boy: take that shit out

ennoSHITa:its gluten free-

milk boy:i don't care if it's free

forgotten 1:...

ennoSHITa: swear on your fuckin YEEZYS if you wanna fight we gonna fight

Sunshine:👁️👄👁️

RoLlIng ThunDa: 👁️👄👁️

Baldi's basics:👁️👄👁️

Goddess:🍵👀

milk boy:you tryna be on WoRlD sTAr

ennoSHITa:what you gonna record it?

Milk:yeah.I got my dollar store camera ON

Vodka aunt:wtf-

YamaGUCCI: what's the fucking SItUatIOn

Milk boy: whAT tHE FUck.

-dead but hot is offline-

vodka aunt:daichi i-

Milk boy:what the fuck do you wAnnT

YamaGUCCI:im the motherfuckin MANagER

Milk boy:At The BReAd StorE?

YamaGUCCI:brEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD

Milk boy:tell him to take the mf gluten out the BReAd

vodka aunt:😀🖐️

yamaGUCCI:imma need you to shut that BUllLshIT up CHiEf.we can't take shit out the BReAd

milk bread:why put it in in the first place.I KNOW YA"LL SMOKING THAT PaCK

rolling thunder: XD 

YamaGUCCI:we got crackers :D no gluten

milk boy:fuck crackers 

EnnoSHITa:it's gluten free.you want gluten or nah 

Baldi's basics:enno i-

Milk boy:HeLL No.You better take the gluten out that DAmN ShIt

yamaGUCCi:look we got WHole Weat,gluten free,texas toast,gluten free,TORTILLA

milk boy:fuck all that what bitch ass country are ya'll from where they got this BULlshIt at 

YamaGUCCI:florida

ennoSHITa:florida

BAldis basic:no you're not-

Milk boy:I kNeW iT

YamaGUCCI:look.you can either take this yeast OR I"M CALLING THE POLICE

Milk boy:nah i'm going WEAST

Salty 1:that wasn't an option

ennoSHITA:nah don't call the police i got a warrant

[insert a whole lot of dots]

milk boy:honestly fuck ya'll.i ain't never see someone act like this over bread

EnnoSHITa:what the fuck are you saying 

Milk boy:all i'm saying is FUCK YA"LLS BREAD.FUCK THE GLUTEN.AND FUCK THEM CRACKERS.

EnnoSHITa:the crackers don't have gluten 

milk boy:i'll take those 

Ennoshita:ok that's gonna be 5- 

Milk boy:nah fuck i ain't paying 

EnnoSHITa,MIlk boy,and YAmaGUCCI is offline

{dot dot dot from everyone}

vodka aunt:WHAT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BReAD BANk


	6. The kids are coming :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before ya'll come for me this not how i see the haikyuu characters i just did this for fun.

in the Volleyball Groupchat

Prettykawa:and then she was like "how could you date a door"and was lik-

Mizuki iwazumi has entered the chat

Mizuki iwazumi:yahoo~

{insert a whole bunch of dots}

Mizuki iwazumi:wow i time travel to see my dad and this is what i get?that's just cold like hello give me a dramatic "who the hell are you"or something

Iwa chan:ok then.WHO THE HELL ARE YOU

Mizuki iwazumi:i'm mizuki iwazumi you and toru third daughter 

Prettykawa:...i love her

Iwa chan:third child?

Mizuki iwazumi:yep

Mizuki iwazumi added Hanzo iwazumi and Taichi Iwazumi

Hanzo iwazumi:...

Tachi iwazumi:out the way the pretty twin is here

Hanzo iwazumi:shut up flatchi 

Tachi iwazumi:BIT-

Iwa chan:ANYWAYS-

Vodka aunt:...can i see my child

dead but hot:suga-

Rooster:can i see my kids :o

Kitten:no-

Mizuki iwazumi added Kiyoshi Sawamura,Koneko kuroo,Chōko kuroo,Isamu kuroo,akio kuroo and 25 others to the group chat

Kitten:why the fuck does kuroo have so many kids

Mizuki iwazumi:you mean why do you and kuroo have so many kids 😏

Kitten:...oikawa control your daughter

Prettykawa:no❤️

Kiyoshi sawamura:hello 

Mizuki iwazumi:hey hot stuff 😏

Mirameki Bokuto:hey~

Fukurō bokuto:not ya'll flirting when you have a boyfriend 

Akio kuroo:don't ruin the moment Fukurō san 

Ayumi bokuto:HEY HEY HEY

Mirameki:oya?

Ayumi bokuto:oya oya

Chōko kuroo:oya oya oya

Takashi tsukishima:...

Chōko kuroo:Takashi san!

Takashi Tsukishima:...no.

Takashi tsukiahima left the chat

Mizuki iwazumi:i have came back from reading the whole gc

Iwa chan:...i-

mizuki iwazumi:tanaka,kiyoko,yachi,and ennoshita

Ennoshita:hm?

baldi's basics: :o

Sunflower: >w<

Goddess:?

MIzuki iwazumi:I'll like to say that kiyoko and tanaka ended up with each other and had two kids ennoshita adopted one child and yachi adopted one child.

Ennoshita:k.

Baldi's basics:how are you so calm

Ennoshita:i bet your child has a crush on mine.

Mizuki iwazumi:he does 🤣🤣

Ennoshita:knew it.

Goddesss:i knew my children would have good taste in men

Ennoshita:as long as my kid has good taste

Oris Tanaka:has anyone seen Jiro

Baldi's basics:jiro?

Mizuki Iwazumi:Yachi's daughter

Jiro Yachi:HEYYYY

Junko azumane:JIROOOO

Jiro yachi:JUNKOOOOO

Ryuuji:JIROOOO JUNKOOOO

EnnoSHITa and goddess is offline

Sunflower:i-

BAldis basics:[insert eye mouth eye emoji]

Saroi ennoshita:dad?

EnnoSHITa is online

EnnoSHIta:yes son?

Saroi ennoshita:hi

ennoSHITa:hi

Saroi ennoshita and ennoSHITa is offline 

Ryuuji:SAROOOOI

goddess is online

Goddess:looks like your son dosen't have good taste ennoshita

ennoSHITa:true.

Ryuuji:...why did it not say that he came online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to keep the ships at least a little bit cannon so yeah i may be deleting a chapter and changing the ship names because yeah also i have a akio(kuroken child) x Fukurō(bokuaka child) story on wattpad which is about to slowly introduce the other kids so if you want to learn more about that check out my story "you're a jerk...i love" on my wattpad Sanako san. and no these chapters don't relate to each other there just random chapters and this one is a love child au chapter anyways peace out


	7. changing names

Suga-Chaotic mom  
Kiyoko:She's dating a flower  
Daichi-Angry dad  
Asahi-holy water  
Ennoshita-responsible mom  
Kinoshita-Meme squad #3  
Narita-meme squad #4  
Tanaka-baldi   
Noya-short stack  
hinata-Leader of kageyama protection squad  
tsukishima-Salt  
yamaguchi-pepper  
Yachi-Im the flower  
kageyama-that innocent one  
Bokuto-Married to akaashi  
Akaashi-Married to bokuto  
Oikawa-Kageyama mom  
Iwazumi-Kageyama dad  
Hanamaki-Meme#1  
Matsuwaka-#2

im tired i'll just say the usernames that will be in chapters bye bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine being called a names by your brother on a daily basis could not be me


	8. well um...hi?

responsible mom:not creator forgetting about us

me:I was tired

Vodka aunt:not creator failing school

me:iwaoi and bokuaka was more important

salt:not creator being a dumbass

me: Kachow san will murder you

HEY HEY HEY sorry for not posting..kinda..i was busy with school and reading bokuaka and iwaoi story's and since i'm bored let's do a qna ASK ME QUESTIONS


	9. new peeps

-oikawa has added barry the bee-

Barry:OIKAWABABE

Kageyama's mom:ATSUBABE

Kageyama's dad:oh hell no

Mr.clean:...

barry the bee:OMI YOU WAS HERE AND DIDN'T TELL ME


End file.
